Bringing your niece to work day
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: Alicia Fox agrees to watch her ten year old niece Ava while preparing for her match before the show. Ava disappears on Alicia to find an adventure. Follow Ava as she tours the arena and meets some wrestlers. One shot


Alicia Fox walked into the arena dragging her niece by the hand "Why do I have to come here." Her niece asked her. Alicia stopped walking and stared down at her ten year old niece Ava " Because I have to work and you are going to make me late." She told Ava. Alicia had to have a run through her match that she was going to have against Kelly Kelly and having to baby sit today was not helping. She had promised her brother weeks ago that she would watch Ava today but she had forgotten how busy she was going to be. They had reached the Divas locker room and went inside where nobody was there. They must have been down at the ring or something she thought to herself. Alicia pointed to the bench "Stay there until I get dressed." She told Ava. She went inside the bathroom to put her ring attire on. When she came out of the bathroom Ava was no where to be found. She let out a scream and went to go find Ava. She didn't want to be the one to tell her brother that she lost his daughter.

**Ava POV**

I was bored and tired of waiting for my aunt to get out the bathroom. She takes for ever to get dressed so I decided to go take a walk. Maybe I could find some wrestlers and get something signed. I opened the door and quickly slipped out the locker room. I was walking down the hall when I spotted a really large man. I think his name was Big Show from what I can remember from watching Smack down. I was going to say hi but it would be better not to, he didn't look like he was too happy. Maybe he got his butt kicked or something. I turned down a different hallway when all of a sudden I bumped into something or someone. I looked up and saw a man wearing some kind of clear mask. If he was trying to hide his face he wasn't doing a good job. The man just stared down at me and walked away. I then remembered who he was. He was this supposed dashing Cody Rodes but he got his face broken so now he thinks he is ugly. I stood up and continued walking down another hallway. I was starting to get hungry when I saw a table with food on it. At the table there was doughnuts and baskets of fruits. I took a jelly doughnut and a bottle of water. "Hey what are you doing here." I heard some one say. I looked up to see a really pale read headed guy. I knew this wrestler to be Sheamus or what I like to call him casper. I let out a laugh because I always joked about him being almost as white as casper every time I see him on tv. Sheamus glared at me "What is so funny." He asked. I couldn't help but point and laugh at him. "Is there a problem here?" I looked up to see Daniel Bryan by my side. "Sheamus looks like casper." I told him. Daniel laughed while Sheamus's face started to get red. "You think that's funny?" he yelled at Daniel. "She is a kid, she is just joking around." Daniel told Sheamus. Sheamus moved closer to Daniel "Well I'm going to go now." I said. They looked like they were going to start fighting so I got out of there as quick as possible. I wondered if my aunt was still getting dressed, it had been a while since I left so I should get back to her locker room soon. I looked to see which way I should go but I forgot which way her locker room was. I decided on walking straight in hope of finding a wrestler who could tell me where my aunts locker room is. There was no shocker when I saw a wrestler one minute later. It wasn't the wrestler I wanted to see, it was Christian. He was a good guy but he became bad and a loser when Randy Orton beat him for the title. Why couldn't I run into Randy Orton? He might have been a little bit nicer then Christian. I slowly walked over to Christian and if I wasn't lost I wouldn't be talking to him. "Um excuse me but do you know where my aunts locker room is?" I asked him. I was being nice about it but he just had a angry look on his face. "Do I look like I know where your aunts locker room is? A matter a fact I don't care where your aunts locker room is." I did my best to give Christian a mean look "Why do you have to be so mean?" I asked. "I don't have to answer to you now be a good little girl and go back to your aunts locker room." He told me. I have a hard time controlling my temper and Christian was being mean so I kicked him right in the knee "If I knew where my aunts locker room was I would be there right now and I wouldn't have to ask your stupid whinny butt where her locker room was now would I." I said. Christian was holding his now injured knee and he was very angry "Okay that's enough." someone said. Randy Orton was now standing there but he was standing in front of me as if he was protecting me from Christian. "She just kicked me for no reason." Christian said. "He is lying he was being mean so I taught him a lesson." I said to Randy. "Well I don't care who started it lets go." Randy said. I stuck my tongue out at Christian as I followed Randy. I didn't know where Randy was going, maybe he was going to take me back to my aunts. We got to a door that had the name Randy Orton on it and Randy walked in. I followed him in and Randy sat down on a chair. He looked like he was thinking about something, maybe he was hearing the voices in his head. I didn't want to interrupt the voices so I waited till he was done. Randy looked at me "Who are you here with?" he asked. "My aunt. I left her locker room because she was taking too long to get dressed and I got bored. I wanted to look around." I told him. "Who is your aunt?" Randy asked. "Alicia Fox." I said. "Okay well your aunt is busy right now but as soon as she is done she will come get you." Randy let me play Raw vs Smack down until it was time for my aunt to come get me. I hope that I wasn't going to be in too much trouble.

**Alicia's POV**

I looked everywhere for Ava but I couldn't find her. I did however get some hints as to where she might have been. I had heard from Big Show that he had saw a girl walking around but she never approached him. I then found Cody talking with Ted and they both wanted to know why I was acting crazy. I had told him I was looking for my niece who left the locker room when I was changing. Cody mentioned bumping into a girl that looked like she could be my niece but he didn't bother talking to her. He didn't tell me where he bumped into her and I left them because they were no help to me at all. I continued my search and found Sheamus and Daniel Bryan arguing but didn't want to get in the middle of that. I then received a text message from Randy telling me that he had found my niece who had kicked Christian and took her to his locker room. I sighed in relief and headed to the ring for rehearsal. When I got done I walked to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy answered and I saw Ava playing one of the wrestling video games "Come on Ava time to go." I told her. Ava stopped playing "Do we have to go?" she asked. "Yes. It's getting late and I have to take you back to your dad's house." I said to her. "Ava pouted but put the controller down "You might want to get some anger management for your niece there, she has a temper on her." Randy told me. I laughed at that "She's just like her aunt." I said. "Hey I'm not the one who hears voiced in his head." Ava said to Randy as we walked out. My eyes widened and pushed Ava out the door. "Wait can you sign this?" Ava pulled a picture of Randy Orton out of her bag. Randy laughed signing the picture. I was driving Ava back to her dad's house and she was now telling me about her adventure touring the arena. I had promised myself that I would not baby sit for awhile, I couldn't take the stress of making sure Ava didn't get into any trouble.


End file.
